


Confession

by RunaHikari



Category: Kabukibu! (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaHikari/pseuds/RunaHikari
Summary: Disclaimer: Yuuri Eda (story), Chizu Kamiko (manga), CLAMP (chara design)Pairing: Murase Tonbo x Kurusu KurogoGenre: romanceOOCKurogo and Tonbo is a childhood friend but since Kurogo blurted out his feelings and get brushed out by Tonbo its changed. They pretend as if its nothing when in reality they have mutual feelings and it is not a joke. Being pushed by Maruko finally one of them will confess. Who will confess first? Will it go smoothly?Based on anime where Kurogo said "I think I am in love" to Tonbo.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write Tonbo x Kurogo. They are cute pairing but it is hard to find their fanfics. Then "why I don't make one?" I remember that confession scene & okay let's write that. I hope you enjoy it

Plop

A sound of something hit his room's window wake him up. Tonbo get up and opened it knowing who is it. There is none other than his childhood friend and neighbour, Kurusu Kurogo, who did it. He opened the window, the white rubber eraser on his window fall on the ground. A familiar face full of smile greet him.

"Good morning, Tonbo"

"Good morning, Kuro"

"Tonbo, I have something to show you. Can you come over?"

"Okay"

"It must be something about kabuki association" thought Tonbo.

Then Tonbo change his clothes and put on his glassess. He climb down and see his mother in the kitchen. He greet her and say that he is going to Kurogo's house.

"Oh! Wait! Please give this to Kuro-kun also have a breakfast with him, Tonbo" said his mother.

Tonbo's mother give him two plates of simple breakfast, bacon, eggs and toast for the two of them. Since Kurogo's guardian, Saiko is always busy and can't cook, Tonbo's mother often to give Kurogo foods or invite him for dinner. She is thankful for Kurogo who stay by her son's side become his friend when he was unable to come to school thanks to the bullying he got at his previous school. Being left alone in the house also the reason why she ask her son to eat with the boy so he won't be lonely.

"Here, what do you think of this?" Ask Kurogo after Tonbo come in his house.

Kurogo hand him the script he just wrote. Tonbo scanned it. It is always nerve wrecking for Kurogo when Tonbo read his script. The taller boy always gives good advice and providing him with materials he need. He don't even need to ask since its always already prepared beforehand making him wonder if his best friend is an esper. As expected of Tonbo.

"How is it?"

Tonbo glance at him.

"Its good"

"Thank God" said Kurogo exhaled in relieved.

Tonbo smiled at the sight of the smaller boy slumped on the floor. His tense look changed to a relieved one and more relaxed. Then grumbling sound of protest coming out from Kurogo's stomach.

"Ahahaha" he laugh sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Let's eat before it gets cold"

"Yeah, itadakimasu" said Kurogo, followed by Tonbo.

"Mmnh! Your mom's cooking are as delicious as usual" praise Kurogo.

"I will relay it to her"

"Tonbo"

"Yeah?"

"I think I am in love"

"Don't be stupid"

Since that day Kurogo still act like usual. Tonbo guess that he just said it in the spur moment, not because he really in love with him. But still although he was as expressionless as usual, deep down he was flustered. It has been years he hold a feeling for the kabuki idiot. 

"...bo...Ton...bo...Tonbo...Tonbo!"

"Huh?"

Tonbo blinked, in front of him is the ever baby-faced Kurogo with a concerned look.

"You have been spacing out. Are you alright?"

"Ah, I am fine"

"Really?" Ask Kurogo unconvinced.

He leaned closer as put their forehead together taking measures. Kurogo's eyebrow frowned. Then he back away showing a relieved face.

"Its good that you have no fever but are you sure you are alright?" He ask still worried.

"I am alright. Let's go to school so we can distribute the new scripts to the others" said Tonbo, raising up.

"Ah, yeah. Wait Tonbo"

Kurogo hurriedly take his bag and following Tonbo.

° ° °

Tonbo working on the background and sound as usual when suddenly a question took him off guard.

"When will you confess to him?" Ask the shortest girl in the association.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend to be dumb" said Maruko while staring straight at the practice.

Kurogo is giving sample for Akutsu for a role. The self claimed rock singer watching him intently memorising each words and gesture. 

"Whether I confess or not it doesn't matter" he said, looking at Kurogo's figure.

"He will be taken by someone else if you do nothing"

"I know"

"Then do something!"

"No, he prefer to focus in kabuki association. I don't want to distract him"

Maruko sigh and furrowed her eyebrows," you know it is annoying to see you two. Whoever see you its as clear as day that you are closer to each other than anyone. If I were to say it from my point of view, you are attracted to each other".

"We are?" Tonbo raised one of his eyebrow, glancing at Maruko.

"Well, that's just my opinion but I bet everyone else here feels the same".

"...you are not disgusted?"

"Disgusted? Why?"

"For a man loving another man"

"Do you forget that I am an otaku? Than being disgusted I ship you two! That's why just confess already or I don't have materials for douji...uhum...anyway your preference is none of my business" said Maruko excitedly then realise she almost slipped.

She quickly fixed her posture, coughing. There is a thin pink on her cheeks of embarrassment. Tonbo couldn't help but smile at that. The other members stare at them in wonder before continuing to practice. Only one person keep staring before finally get called out.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Do you think I will be rejected?"

"No way" reply was so quick make Tonbo glance at her.

"He has been glancing here for a while. There is no way you will be rejected" the girl grinned, pushing up her glassess with a glint of confidence.

Tonbo stared at the director, true enough he glance at them and their gaze meet. Kurogo didn't expect the eye contact and quickly averting his eyes. He pretend nothing happens but being the bad actor he is. Anyone will notice his reddish ears. Tonbo smiled at the cute sight.

"Tell me first the good news" said Maruko with a smile.

"Sure"

° ° °

Kurogo has been unable to sleep lately. Not only because of writing new script but also his childhood friend, Tonbo. Since the day he blurted out telling him he is in love and brushed out he wonder if Tonbo prefer girls. They have been close but they never bring out this topic. Its always about kabuki or just simple things. 

Tonbo always there for him. Since the day he moved next door, they always play together, go and come home together from school, study and hang out together. They also shared everything just like siblings. Kurogo wonder since when he start to harbour feeling for the taller boy. Was it because he is smart and dependable? Or is it because he is a gentleman? Well, Tonbo sure is cool when he intercept the punch directed to Kaoru. He can't fight but he is not weak.

"Ah!"

Kurogo noticed the bulge on his pants. It is always happens whenever he thinks of his best friend. He grope it and massage it slowly.

"Nnh!"

He imagined that it was Tonbo's hand that touch him there. The bulge grow until his pants feels cramped. Kurogo unzip his trousers and take out his cock from the stained boxer.

"Nnh...Tonbo..."

Good thing that Saiko is having a signing event at Hokkaido or else he wouldn't know how to explain what he is doing now. His moan get louder and his breath getting uneven.

"Ah, crap. I shouldn't be too loud. He won't hear me, will he?" Thought Kurogo, glancing at the window.

There was a saying the wall can talk. In the crowded city houses are built close to each other. There is no soundproof in his room. If he is not careful, Tonbo whose room is across his own nextdoor might hear him.

The door bell rang but Kurogo ignored it. He thought that it may be just a salesman and continuing his work.

"Kuro, its me, Tonbo"

Kurogo froze. That sounds like Tonbo's voice. The bell rang again.

"Kuro, are you alright?"

No, its not sounds like Tonbo's voice. It is Tonbo. Outside the house Tonbo waiting in front of the door. He knows that Kurogo is inside since they walked home together, but what is it that take him long to answer? When he wondering the possibilities, there are noises from inside. Sounds of bumping, a yelp and someone fall down.

"Hi...Hi Tonbo, what is it?" Greet Kurogo out of breath.

His clothes is a mess and there are bruises here and there. Seems like he was in hurry to get the door.

"Ah, its nothing important but did I perhaps disturb you?"

"Eh? Ah no not at all ahaha" laugh Kurogo, waving his hands frantically.

"I told my mother that Saiko-san is out of town and she ask me to give you this" said Tonbo after Kurogo let him in.

Tonbo put the food on the kitchen's table and take out the plates in the cabinet. Kurogo noticed that it is a share for two person.

"So diner here?"

"Yeah"

Kurogo smiled at the answer. Tonbo's mother is a kind person. Just by having Tonbo eat with him makes him happy.

"Hmm? Could it be its because she noticed his feelings for her son?" Kurogo paled at the thought.

"Nah, it can't be" Kurogo shakes his head.

"What is it?" A voice startling him.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing"

"......"

"...umm what is it?"

"Kuro, don't work yourself too hard"

"Ah, I am alright, Tonbo"

"Then its fine"

After dinner, they wash the dishes then lazing around on the couch while watching tv.

"In the club, what did you talk with Janome?" Ask Kurogo, his gaze straight at the tv.

"Its nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah"

"Then isn't it fine to tell me?" Said Kurogo.

Truth to be told he was jealous when he saw them chatting and Tonbo smiled at her. He usually rarely shows his smile to other people. He wants to monopolise that smile just for himself. But that is the thing he can't say to him.

"Then I will tell you"

Tonbo gaze at Kurogo straight to his eyes. That gaze makes Kurogo nervous. He stared back at those eyes. His hearts beating fast and couldn't calmed down.

"She just encouraging me"

"Encouraging?"

"The reason is...because"

Kurogo gulped down his saliva.

"I love you, Kurogo"

"Huh?"

Kurogo's mind couldn't comprehend it. Did he just mishear it? He look at Tonbo's face. It is different from his usual expressionless face. He is staring at him seriously with a little blush on his face. In return, Kurogo's face gradually turned red.

"Huh? Wait! Did you just say..."

"I love you, Kurogo" repeat Tonbo.

Kurogo blushed as red as boiled crab.

"Huh? Am I dreaming? Is this a dream?" He ask, confused.

Tonbo put down his glassess and leaned closer to Kurogo. Their lips brushed lightly.

"Its not a dream, Kuro" he said affectionately.

Kurogo blushed again and turned speechless.

"So your answer is..."

Kurogo grabbed Tonbo's T-shirt, pulled him for a kiss.

"I...love you too, Tonbo"

The taller man surprised with Kurogo's aggressiveness but then smiled. They leaned closer again for another kiss. This time they savour each other's taste. Tonbo put his right hand behind Kurogo's neck, deepening their kiss. He brought Kurogo to his lap. Then his knee accidentally brushing Kurogo's hard on, earning a soft moan from the smaller boy. Surprised, Tonbo break the kiss. He stare down at Kurogo's pants. The bulge become more evident.

"Ah...umm thi..this..." Kurogo stuttered in panic.

"......you touch yourself before I come" said Tonbo more of a statement.

Kurogo blushed. Then Tonbo stand up. He walk to the door leaving confused Kurogo. Then he come back.

"Now its fine"

"Huh?"

Tonbo scooped Kurogo bridal style and walk to his now lover's room.

"Eh? To...Tonbo?"

"Saiko-san won't be home. Its night and better keep the door locked" he explain.

Tonbo put Kurogo down on the bed gently. Then he sandwiched him.

"Let's take care of your little one" he said straight to the point.

"Eh? Right now? But we just..."

"Its fine if you don't want to do it now. I won't force you" with that Tonbo raised from the bed but a hand hold him back.

"No! Its...its fine. I want to do it with you" said Kurogo with completely red face.

Tonbo sit back on the bed. He gently push Kurogo down on his back. His hand slipped under his T-shirt. He kiss every part of Kurogo's body with love. Kurogo's body shivering with every kiss. Each part touched by Tonbo become hotter. Tonbo slipped the T-shirt up to Kurogo's chest revealing his hardened nipples. Tonbo licked the tip slowly before finally sucking it. Kurogo moaned as both his nipples being teased and red swollen. Tonbo prepared him gently, easing him up and letting him get used with his fingers inside him.

"Kuro, I am going to put it in" warn Tonbo.

Kurogo's breath hitched, he can feel Tonbo's length filled him. The warmth sensation of his lover embracing his dick relayed to Tonbo's whole body. Seeing Kurogo's face relaxed, Tonbo start to move slowly. 

"Nnh...its okay, Tonbo, move faster"

Recieving the signal, he move faster. The moans gradually become louder and his breath was erratic. It drives him to go faster and pound him harder.

"AH!!"

He hit the spot again earning another loud moans.

"AH Tonbo AHN FUAH!!"

Kurogo cum without warning, spraying his cum on Tonbo's hands. The taller teen keep pounding until he reach his climax and shoot his own milk inside his lover. Then he slowly pulled out his cock and lay beside him. They stay like that basked in the afterglow. Kurogo exhausted and get sleepy, Tonbo saw that and pull the blanket to cover their bodies.

"Good night, Kurogo" he said, kissing his forehead.

Meanwhile Maruko is sewing when a message come in.

"We are officially lovers now" is what it said.

"YES!!" shout the glassess girl.


End file.
